harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (born July 23, 1989), from Fulham, London, is a British actor who is best known for playing Harry Potter, the main character of the film adaptations of the Harry Potter series. Early Career Radcliffe's parents, Alan Radcliffe and Marcia Gresham, discouraged their only child from show business when, at age five, he said that he wanted to perform. However, they must have soon changed their minds, as in December 1999, he made his first on-screen appearance as the young David Copperfield in David Copperfield, the BBC's televised version of the Dickens novel David Copperfield. This was followed in 2001 by his first film appearance, as Mark Pendel in The Tailor of Panama. In 2001 he starred in his most remembered role; that of Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. .]] In 2002 he had a role in the play The Play What I Wrote directed by Kenneth Branagh; a production well known for their "suprise guest". In 2004 and 2005 he returned to the Potter franchise in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He reprised the role of Harry in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, scheduled for a November 2005 release. Radcliffe starred in the independent Australian film December Boys directed by Rod Hardy within the next year and in 2007 he once again put on the famous lightning-bolt shaped scar and round glasses in the fifth Harry Potter film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Personal life Radcliffe was educated at the famed private all-boys school City of London School. He has two dogs named Binka and Nugget. Daniel prefers being called Dan. He plays the bass guitar and once had a bass lesson from Prisoner of Azkaban co-star Gary Oldman. A passionate guitar rock music fan, some of his favourite bands include The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Libertines, The Strokes, and The Red Hot Chili Peppers. His personal favourite band is The Hold Steady, Out of Brooklyn. Radcliffe has also been a supporter of various charities. Fans have, on his request, repeatedly donated to various organisations, including the Demelza House charity. In 2006, Radcliffe spoofed his Harry Potter image in an episode of the comedy series Extras starring Ricky Gervais. In the episode, Radcliffe plays himself, but a warped version who womanizes and keeps coming on to Dame Diana Rigg, also appearing as herself. In the film, Radcliffe appears in several scenes spoofing Harry Potter, only with Radcliffe playing a Boy Scout (with Potter glasses) who comes upon an elf in the forest (played by his Potter co-star Warwick Davis). The DVD release of the episode included outtakes in which Radcliffe couldn't keep a straight face whenever Davis uttered a line of dialogue about his flute. In 2007, Radcliffe starred, along with his Harry Potter co-star Richard Griffiths, in the London West End stage production, Equus. Leading up to his performance, the 17 year old star received much criticism about the adult content in the production. Radcliffe appears nude in the production and publicity materials portrayed a much grown-up and nude Radcliffe. Radcliffe also smokes in the play, upsetting some Harry Potter fans and anti-smoking advocates. He has confirmed that he will be reprising his role in the US production, set to start in September 2008. Dan has recently revealed that he has dyspraxia, which is a developmental issue that make it hard for him to do certain things. Dan has also reavealed he prefers briefs that aren't too tight than boxers.. In a recent interview in Entertainment Weekly, he has said that he cannot wait to film the seventh Harry Potter movie. After rereading the chapter in which Harry encounters Dumbledore in Kings Cross, he was surprised to find out Harry is completely naked during the scene, to which he replied, "It's old hat for me now," referring to his role in Equus, in which he is naked on stage for a period of time. Dan has also revealed that he is Jewish, on his mother's side, and "is very proud to be Jewish". However, he also claims that he is an atheist. In 2009, Radcliffe was nominated and voted in eighteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List.http://www.portraitmagazine.net/archives/top302009.html Dan's fellow Harry Potter's co-stars was also nominated Bonnie Wright who plays Ginny Weasley was second place, Evanna Lynch who play Luna Lovegood was third place, Rupert Grint who plays Ron Weasley was fifth place, Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger was eighth place, and Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy was fourteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. When Equus first hit the stage many parents were concerned due to Radcliffe smoking in the production, and the effect this behaviour may have on their children. Radcliffe assured his fans that the cigarettes he smokes in the play are fake, and that he does not smoke in real life. However, Radcliffe was recently photographed with a cigarette in hand, and has since confessed that he does indeed smoke, to the disappointment of many fans. The Anti-Smoking Lobby has accused Radcliffe of being a hypocrite and a liar, as well as a poor role model for young peophttp://www.celebrity-gossip.net/celebrities/hollywood/daniel-radcliffe-harry-puffer-210328/le. Althought some people think this, the reason he lied is so his fans wouldn't worry. The whole time he was thinking of you and didn't want to let you down. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. No one is perfect. He is a talented young man and a great actor and role model to me. Filmography *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (2010-2011) *''Wizarding World of Harry Potter commercial (2009) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''December Boys'' (2006) *''The Queen's Handbag'' (Harry Potter short film) (2006) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) *''The Tailor of Panama'' (2001) *''David Copperfield'' (1999) (TV) External links *DanRadcliffe.co.uk * *Unofficial Picture Gallery *Daniel Radcliffe's biography on the Warner Bros. website *3D Timeline of Daniel Radcliffe at Kronomy *Daniel Radcliffe at Wikipedia *Daniel Radcliffe at Coolspotters.com *Daniel Radcliffe at The Fashion Spot.com fr:Daniel Radcliffe pl:Daniel Jacob Radcliffe Notes and references See also *Rupert Grint *Emma Watson *Bonnie Wright *Tom Felton *Evanna Lynch Radcliffe, Daniel